


Flesh and Bone

by metalwurm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Makes Mistakes 2k15, Hand Feeding, Natasha is Done with Bucky's Mistakes 2k15, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Zombies, disgusting zombie cuddles, possible cannibalism, raw meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalwurm/pseuds/metalwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA's work on a counterfeit serum had ended in disaster. Steve's own serum kept him from dying when he was exposed, but it had other... horrifying side effects. Unable to speak, reduced to his sickly body and his dietary needs having taken a turn for the macabre, sometimes Bucky has to think on his feet to keep Steve alive long enough to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm mostly uploading this little tidbit so that I have SOMETHING on my profile that'll let my ao3 be indexed. It's a preview of a much longer fic I hope to write sooner or later. Feel free to poke around my tumblr for more trash! (metalwurm.tumblr.com)

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”

His only response was to hum, not looking up from where Steve was curled up against him. The shed pieces of his hazmat suit littered the floor, little more than an afterthought. Bucky knew that what he was doing was stupid and dangerous, but when had that ever stopped him? 

Nat was bristling on the other side of the quarantine ward’s glass, already throwing on one of the heavy hazmat suits to come in after him. He knew she wouldn’t let him hear the end of it but that didn’t matter. The featherlight weight of Steve’s body leaning against his chest, all gaunt limbs and sharp edges and ragged, wordless wheezing, was all that mattered.

“I’ll be fine, Natalia.” he eventually assured her, keeping his voice low and even so he didn’t distract Steve from his meal. There was a sharp crack of bone followed by a high, pleased keen in the back of Steve’s throat, the fatty marrow quickly picked out by thin, bony fingers. With only fragments of inedible bone left Steve twisted around in Bucky’s grip, looking up at him with milky, clouded eyes in a mix of hunger and disgust.  


“I know, Stevie, I know…” Bucky said soothingly, running his metal fingers absentmindedly through Steve’s blood-matted hair, “I’ve only got a little more and then you can sleep it off, alright?” Steve just huffed quietly, his red-stained hands wrapping solidly around Bucky’s right arm, resting his cheek against him as he let out a heavy sigh. His pallor complexion was spattered with blood, smeared across his face as though it was little more than innocent jam. It did little to hide the flesh missing from his cheek, the three gouges deep enough to expose his teeth even with his mouth closed. It, along with the puffy, inflamed bite wound to his throat, refused to heal fully due to the serum’s failing.  


Steve remained motionless against him for a long minute, his breath wheezing in and out before he traced out “FOOD” on Bucky’s ribs. Using his left hand Bucky picked out another piece of raw meat from the box he’d brought in, holding it out to him. Steve looked away from him to the bloody mass and unhooked a hand from Bucky’s arm to reach out, wrapping his fingers delicately around his wrist and pulling it close enough for him to bite. He’d eaten most of what he’d brought, his stomach rounded slightly from gorging, so instead of tearing into it he instead absentmindedly chewed at it. Bucky couldn’t help but watch, fascinated, as Steve ate with both an animalistic efficiency and a daintiness entirely unfitting of the gory meal.

“ _Barnes_.” Natasha hissed from the doorway, her voice tinny and unnatural sounding coming from the suit’s internal speaker, “ _put your fucking suit back on before he bites you._ ” Bucky knew she was right, of course, but since when had rationality stopped him from doing anything for Steve?  


“I’ll be fine.” He repeated, “I’ll decontaminate when he’s finished. I just wanted to make sure he got enough to eat.” His unwavering faith in Steve’s ability to control himself didn’t sit well with Natasha, he knew that, and sometimes he realized he shouldn’t take such dangerous risks. He watched Natasha’s face go blank and unreadable, something she only did when truly pissed, and he knew he was in for it after he got through the quarantine shower.  


“My serum is better at fighting off the virus, don’t worry–” Steve’s hand suddenly grabbed at Bucky’s chest, pulling him down towards him with a sharp tug. He didn’t even have enough time to jerk his head around to see what was happening before Steve’s tongue swiped over his cheek, lapping an errant splatter of blood from his skin. He released Bucky’s shirt a moment later, licking his lips before pressing himself against his side, sated and full and content to sleep off his meal.  


Natasha was pale and her eyes wide, probably having expected Steve to tear into Bucky’s throat than merely lick him clean. Bucky hardly focused on it, letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, moving his arm so that Steve could nestle more comfortably into his ribs. He heard him make a sound that was almost a purr in response, eyes closing and his breathing evening out as he started to drift asleep.

“ _James–_ ”  


“Alright. As soon as he wakes up.”  



End file.
